This invention relates generally to rotating machines, such as turbines and generators, and in particular, to an apparatus for protecting the bearings used in such machines from damaging particles contained in the oil supply to the bearings. A problem often encountered today, especially by utilities and others having machinery with large rotating shafts, is damage to the bearings supporting the shaft journals and the shaft journals as a result of metallic or other damaging particles in the oil supply to the bearings. Many years ago, screens were installed in the oil supply line in an attempt to prevent the damaging particles from reaching the bearings, but difficulties were encountered with these screens in that they would become clogged and often would result in bearings being damaged from lack of oil supply.